


Episode Five: "I Want You To Meet My Boyfriend."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, all of the moms love julian, elias is tired and does not have the energy to deal with holly, lucia flores gives me so much hope, skam season one episode five, the flores~rivera family is the only family that matters, the girls are literally the lights of my lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Kudos: 7





	1. You Don't Care?

SUNDAY, APRIL 26, 6:20 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA’S BEDROOM

GRACIELA is lying on her bed, on her phone. She presses the FaceTime app and her finger hovers hesitantly over OWEN’S contact. After a moment, she presses it. The phone rings for a couple seconds before he picks up. He looks like he’s walking outside.

OWEN:

Hey!

GRACIELA:

Hi! Is everything okay?

OWEN:

Um, yeah, everything’s fine. Why?

GRACIELA:

I mean, you haven’t been responding to my texts…

OWEN:

Shit, yeah, I’m really sorry about that. Yesterday was my brothers’ birthday and I was just so busy…

GRACIELA:

Yeah, of course. I get that.

A beat.

GRACIELA:

I’m sorry about Friday.

OWEN:

Oh, no, it’s fine. I don’t care.

GRACIELA:

You don’t care?

OWEN looks distracted.

OWEN:

Yeah, it’s okay. We can just reschedule?

GRACIELA:

Right. Yeah.

They’re silent for a moment, OWEN looking around the street that he’s on.

GRACIELA:

So, um, what are you up to right~~

OWEN:

Graciela, can I call you back?

GRACIELA:

What?

OWEN:

Like, soon? I’m getting a message from Isaac and he’s been having a shitty time recently and I just think that~~

GRACIELA:

Yeah, whatever. I don’t care.

OWEN:

If you wanna hang out tonight, I’m free~~

GRACIELA:

No, it’s okay. I’ve got a lot of homework anyways.

OWEN:

You sure?

GRACIELA:

It’s okay. 

A pause. GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:

I’ll call you tonight?

OWEN:

Sounds good.

GRACIELA:

Yeah. Bye.

OWEN:

Love you!

She smiles gently, hanging up, and falls back on her bed. She looks up at the ceiling as “Happiness” by Rex Orange County plays.


	2. Get Well Soon

MONDAY, APRIL 27, 3:47 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH LIBRARY

GRACIELA and RUBY are sharing an open math textbook on the table that they’re sitting at, notebooks out as they write answers down. GRACIELA is talking as she writes.

GRACIELA:

…and it was so weird, because he was so nonchalant about the whole goddamn thing. Which is fine, I guess, but that’s not like him. And ignoring my texts…like, he had a good reason, but…I don’t know. I just feel weird about it.

RUBY:

Maybe he’s upset, not mad. And he doesn’t want to show it. Maybe he thinks that you’re…I don’t know, embarrassed of him or something and that’s why he never gets to meet your parents.

GRACIELA:

You really think so?

RUBY:

You said your dad and your cousin know about him, right?

GRACIELA:

Yeah.

RUBY:

Then what’s the problem with your mom? They’ll be on your side, won’t they?

GRACIELA:

I guess so. It’s all just so weird.

RUBY:

I get it. Hey, did you get 4xy for question 7?

GRACIELA:

Wait, what? I got eight.

RUBY:

_ Fuck,  _ let me see…

She leans over to look at GRACIELA’S paper, but they’re interrupted by HOLLY, who sits down abruptly in the empty chair next to them.

HOLLY:

Someone has to talk to Juliet.

RUBY:

Hello to you too.

HOLLY:

There’s no way that Karima can be in the club anymore, and Juliet has to tell her that.

GRACIELA:

Why?

HOLLY:

Are you kidding me? She almost destroyed our entire social status, and  _ I  _ had to fix it.

GRACIELA:

Okay…

HOLLY:

I had to explain to everyone that we’re not usually like that. That we don’t cause drama. What she did was violent! It was awful, and people are going to wonder about us. And it's important what these people think about us.

RUBY:

You don’t know that what happened was Karima’s fault.

HOLLY:

Karima’s rude and she throws drinks at perfectly innocent people and we can’t have someone like that in our club.

GRACIELA:

Okay, there is  _ no way _ that people like Maddie and Ivy are “perfectly innocent”.

HOLLY:   
Okay, I know those girls very well and they’re not like that.

GRACIELA:

Yeah. Okay.

HOLLY:

You might have some problems with them, but that doesn’t make them bad people.

GRACIELA and RUBY exchange a look. In an attempt to break the tension, HOLLY starts talking again.

HOLLY:

Did you see Elias this weekend?

GRACIELA:

Um, yeah? He basically lives with me.

HOLLY:

Did he say anything about me?

GRACIELA opens her mouth, then closes it, smiling a bit fakely.

GRACIELA:

He’s been sick, so he didn’t say much about anything.

HOLLY:

[disappointed] Oh. Do you think you could send me his number? So I can, you know, tell him to feel better or something?

GRACIELA:

Well, he hasn’t been using his phone, so…

She sees HOLLY’S hopeful expression and sighs.

GRACIELA:

I’ll have to ask him first. But yeah. If he says yes, I’ll give it to you.

HOLLY:

Great! Thank you!

GRACIELA:

Yeah, no problem…

RUBY:

Holly, don’t you think you’re going a little overboard with this? I mean, you’ve talked to him, like, once.

HOLLY:

It’s not a big deal if I tell him to get well soon or something. Besides, the more I talk to him, the higher the chances of him liking me back are!

GRACIELA nods along, taking a sip of her water bottle.

HOLLY:

Besides, if I have my first…you know…anytime soon, I’d want it to be with him, so I’ve gotta work my way up to that!

GRACIELA chokes on her water. RUBY, looking slightly disgusted, smacks her back.

RUBY:

Holly, what the fuck? 

HOLLY:

What?

RUBY:

You barely know him.

HOLLY:   
He’s totally perfect! And everyone says that he’s a really great kisser.

GRACIELA:

Can we not talk about this right now?

RUBY:

Why don’t you, uh, take things one step at a time? Like, maybe…send your get well soon text first.

HOLLY:

You just said that that was a bad idea.

RUBY:

Anything is better than whatever the hell you just said.

HOLLY:

Okay, okay! Fine. I’ll go slower.

GRACIELA:

Good, because all of that was…a bit too much.

HOLLY:

Yeah, I’m sorry.

GRACIELA:

[laughing] It’s fine.

HOLLY:

He’s just so…my mind just melts when I think about him. Like, he’s so cool, but he’s also so fucking hot, you know? And he seems pretty nice, from what I know, and I just want to…

As she continues talking, GRACIELA and RUBY exchange a look, smiles on both of their faces like “why is this happening?”


	3. Okay With It

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 29, 11:36 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA’S LIVING ROOM

GRACIELA is sitting on the couch, a book open on her lap and a notebook at her side on the end table. The room is dim, the only light coming from a yellowy floor lamp. She’s immersed in the book, only looking up when she sees LUCIA coming out of a bedroom, looking tired.

LUCIA:

You’re still up?

GRACIELA:

Mhmm. Just need to finish this up quickly.

LUCIA sighs, sitting down next to GRACIELA on the couch.

LUCIA:

You go to bed so late. Do you get any sleep?

GRACIELA:

Enough.

LUCIA:

Maybe not enough. If you get more sleep, your grades could improve.

GRACIELA:

Mami!

LUCIA:

Sleep is good for the brain!

GRACIELA:

The more you talk about my grades, the less I’m going to be able to sleep.

LUCIA smiles, shaking her head, and GRACIELA leans her head on her mother’s shoulder.

GRACIELA:

Is he feeling any better?

LUCIA:  
His temperature’s gone down, which is good.

She still looks worried, though.

GRACIELA:

Mami, it’s just a fever.

LUCIA:

I know. I know, it’s just…

GRACIELA:

Mhmm.

They sit there for a moment in a comfortable silence.

LUCIA:

What about you, hmm? How are Maddie and Ivy?

GRACIELA stiffens just slightly.

GRACIELA:

They’re okay.

LUCIA:

And Kailey? Have you seen her?

GRACIELA:

It’s actually been a while…

LUCIA:

You should go visit her again.

GRACIELA:

Maybe tomorrow after school.

LUCIA:

That sounds nice.

GRACIELA closes her eyes, taking in a breath.

GRACIELA:

I want you to meet my boyfriend.

LUCIA:

You have a boyfriend?

GRACIELA:

Yeah. And I was hoping that maybe he could come over for dinner soon? Like…this Friday?

LUCIA:

I think I’m at home. Check with your dad, though.

GRACIELA:

I will, but…you’re okay with it?

LUCIA:

Of course I am.

GRACIELA smiles.

LUCIA:

I’m excited!

GRACIELA:

Me too.

They stay sitting for a few seconds as “Writer in the Dark” by Lorde plays. 


	4. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS I'M SORRY

THURSDAY, APRIL 30, 5:17 P.M.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING HALLWAY

GRACIELA is standing in the hallway of an old apartment building in front of a door, looking hesitant to knock on it. She stands there, contemplating, and after a moment knocks on it. No response. She knocks again. We hear some unintelligible yelling. After a second ISAAC opens it, peering out into the hallway. He looks cautious, but he relaxes slightly when he sees GRACIELA.

ISAAC:

Oh. Hey.

He makes no move to let her in.

GRACIELA:

Hey. Is your sister home?

ISAAC stands there, looking a bit confused and nothing like the ISAAC we’ve seen before.

ISAAC:

Where else would she be?

GRACIELA:

No, I mean, is she…I just wanted to say hi. It’s been a while.

ISAAC:

Yeah.

He doesn’t move. GRACIELA shifts awkwardly.

GRACIELA:

So…

ISAAC:

She’s, you know, a little busy. She’s got this online appointment, her therapist is sick…

GRACIELA:

Oh! Okay…do you think she’ll be done soon?

ISAAC:

Um, probably not.

He’s very clearly blocking GRACIELA from seeing anything inside.

GRACIELA:

Is everything okay?

ISAAC:

Yeah! Yeah. Everything’s fine. 

GRACIELA:

Because, you know, if anything’s going on you can always…

ISAAC:

We’re fine.

GRACIELA:

Okay.

ISAAC:

Okay.

A moment of silence. They’re both very uncomfortable.

ISAAC:

I have a lot of homework, so…

GRACIELA:

Yeah. I’ll just~~

The door has already closed in her face. She stares at it for a moment, slightly shocked but not too much, before sighing and walking away.


	5. I'll Make It up To You

FRIDAY, MAY 1, 6:40 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA’S BEDROOM

“Just Do It” by Julia Michaels plays from someone’s phone. GRACIELA and RUBY are lying in different directions on GRACIELA’S bed while JULIET sits upright against the wall in the middle of it. KARIMA sits in a beanbag on the floor, and HOLLY sits at a desk chair. JULIET is drinking straight out of a can of beer, and HOLLY’S got a cup in front of her.

HOLLY:

I’ve just always wondered what it feels like.

JULIET:

I was pretty drunk the first time, so…

HOLLY:

You’ve had… _ sex? _

JULIET:

Yeah? A couple of times. Not with anyone serious, though.

HOLLY:

Does it hurt?

JULIET:

Again, I was drunk.

HOLLY:

What about you, Graciela? Did it hurt you?

GRACIELA:

Um…

HOLLY:

Haven’t you and Owen had sex before?

GRACIELA:

It doesn’t hurt that bad. 

HOLLY:

Scale of one to ten?

GRACIELA:

Like, a five? I don’t know!

HOLLY is clearly not getting the answer she wants.

HOLLY:

Okay. Pinch me.

KARIMA laughs.

KARIMA:

What?

HOLLY:

It’s not funny! Graciela, pinch me!

GRACIELA:

Why?

HOLLY:

Show me how bad it hurts!

She gets up and holds out her arm to GRACIELA. GRACIELA reluctantly leans forward and pinches her.

HOLLY:

_ Ow!  _ What the heck?

GRACIELA:

Okay, it’s not like pinching.

HOLLY rolls her eyes and sits back down.

RUBY:

Okay, why do you care so much? Are you planning on doing it anytime soon?

HOLLY:

Why do you care?

RUBY:

Because this is getting really weird really fast.

GRACIELA:

Holly, what time is your mom picking me up?

HOLLY:

Um, she said 6:30, but she’s probably stuck at work. Why?

GRACIELA:

It’s nothing. It’s just that this dinner with Owen is tonight, and I’m really freaking out about it.

RUBY:

Relax, it should be fine.

KARIMA:

What time is  _ he  _ coming?

GRACIELA:

Seven.

KARIMA:

Don’t worry about me being here. I’ve gotta go soon anyways.

GRACIELA:

_ Thank you.  _ But you guys…

RUBY:

If her mom’s not here in ten, I’ll text my brother.

GRACIELA:

Thanks.

They sit in silence for a moment.

JULIET:

Anyone want a drink?

RUBY and KARIMA laugh.

KARIMA:

I would really love some beer right now, Juliet.

JULIET and GRACIELA laugh as well, and even HOLLY cracks a smile. Their laughter is interrupted by a knock on the door after a second.

HOLLY:

That your mom?

GRACIELA:

Don’t know. Hide the alcohol.

JULIET grins and puts it on the floor beside her. HOLLY downs the rest of her cup and coughs.

HOLLY:

Bad idea.

JULIET:

A bit.

The door opens, and standing in the hallway is ELIAS, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie, looking thoroughly wrecked.

GRACIELA:

Hey.

ELIAS:

Is your mom home yet?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, she’s in the kitchen. Why?

ELIAS:

I need more medicine.

GRACIELA:

Didn’t you just take some?

ELIAS:

Did I?

JULIET snickers. She’s clearly a bit drunk.

ELIAS:

I have no idea what time it is.

GRACIELA:

Clearly. Go ask her.

ELIAS:

Okay. Thanks.

HOLLY:

Are you feeling any better?

ELIAS:

Um…

He smiles weakly at HOLLY.

ELIAS:

Yeah, a little bit. Thanks.

He and GRACIELA exchange a look, and then he leaves, closing the door behind him. HOLLY waits a moment before squealing quietly.

HOLLY:

_ Oh my god! _

KARIMA:

He literally said one thing to you.

HOLLY:

Why do you have to be so negative?

KARIMA:

I’m not being negative! I’m just telling the truth.

There’s a tense silence. GRACIELA and RUBY raise their eyebrows at each other, but before anyone can say anything LUCIA calls from the kitchen.

LUCIA:

Chela! Are you busy?

GRACIELA:

Coming, Mami! [to the girls] Okay, you’ve gotta go.

JULIET:

What? Why?

She takes a sip of her beer, and GRACIELA raises her eyebrows.

GRACIELA:

Okay, you’re drunk.

JULIET:

Mmm. Maybe.

HOLLY:

We can’t! We don’t have a ride!

GRACIELA:

Ruby, can you text your brother?

RUBY:

He won’t be here for another ten minutes, though.

GRACIELA:

Fuck.

KARIMA:

We can just stay in here. 

GRACIELA:

I mean…

KARIMA:

We’ll be quiet, promise.

GRACIELA thinks for a second.

LUCIA:

Graciela!

GRACIELA:

One sec! [to the girls] Okay, fine. Leave through the window, okay? We’re on the first floor, so it’s fine.

KARIMA:

Got it.

GRACIELA:

Super quiet!

RUBY:

You won’t hear anything!

GRACIELA:

I better not!

She leaves the room, and JULIET passes a can to HOLLY.

INT. GRACIELA’S KITCHEN

LUCIA:

You said seven, right?

GRACIELA:

Mhmm. Did Elias go back to bed?

LUCIA:

He just needs rest. No more medicine.

GRACIELA:

Yeah. Do you need any help with that?

LUCIA:

With this? No, I’m good.

GRACIELA:

You sure?

LUCIA:

I’m okay. Your papi’s about ten minutes out, okay? He might be a second late.

GRACIELA:

That’s okay.

She turns on her phone, sending a message to OWEN: “you almost here????” She sighs, turning back towards her mother, but before she can say anything someone laughs loudly.

LUCIA:

What was that?

GRACIELA:

I was watching a movie! I must have forgotten to turn it off.

LUCIA:

Oh. Okay.

GRACIELA:

Be right back.

She turns to go back to her room, but the doorbell rings.

LUCIA:

That must be him, hmm?

GRACIELA:

Probably. I’ll go get it.

She goes to the door and opens it.

GRACIELA:

Hi, Ow~~

She cuts off. Standing in the hallway of the apartment is JULIAN.

GRACIELA:

Um, hi?

LUCIA:

[offscreen] Is he here?

She comes to the door and sees JULIAN, gasping.

LUCIA:

Julian!

JULIAN:

Hey, Mrs. Flores!

LUCIA:

Chela, you didn’t tell me that your boyfriend was~~

GRACIELA:

No! Mami, this is not my boyfriend.

LUCIA:

Really?

JULIAN has a slight smile, but he composes himself.

JULIAN:

No, I just came to give Elias his homework.

LUCIA:

Oh, of course! Well, he’s right down the hall.

JULIAN:

Cool!

He smiles at GRACIELA and brushes past her to go to ELIAS’S room. LUCIA smiles and turns around. 

GRACIELA:

I’ll go shut my computer now.

LUCIA nods and GRACIELA races back to her room. She opens the door and sees nothing, but when she gets to the window she sees RUBY, HOLLY, JULIET, and KARIMA all laughing outside. She pulls the window open, and JULIET waves at her.

JULIET:

Hi, Graciela!

GRACIELA:

Why are you guys still here?

LUCIA:

Graciela?

GRACIELA moves to shut the window, but LUCIA is in her room too quickly to do anything. She smiles at her mother.

LUCIA:

Who were you talking to?

GRACIELA:

Oh! Um, my friends were outside.

LUCIA:

Here? At night?

GRACIELA:

Yeah, um…they were hanging out, and one of them realized that they borrowed my jacket, so they came to drop it off. But they must have remembered that I was busy tonight or something, so they’ll give it to me at school on Monday.

A beat.

LUCIA:

Oh. Okay.

GRACIELA:

Yeah, so…

Her phone starts ringing. She checks it. It’s OWEN.

GRACIELA:

Let me just…

LUCIA:

I’ll see you in a few minutes?

GRACIELA nods. LUCIA leaves, and she picks it up.

GRACIELA:

Are you almost here?

OWEN:

Graciela! Listen. I can’t make it anymore.

GRACIELA:

_ What? _

OWEN:

I’m so sorry, I just…my brothers have some swim meet tonight and my mom really wants me to…

GRACIELA:

Are you serious?

She hears voices in the background.

MADDIE:

Who are you talking to?

GRACIELA’S face falls. 

GRACIELA:

Was that…?

OWEN:

That was my sister. Look, I’ve really gotta go now.

GRACIELA:

Owen!

OWEN:

I’ll make it up to you!

GRACIELA:

You can’t just~~

The phone cuts out. GRACIELA pulls it away from her ear and stares at it in shock, looking slightly teary as “Lily” by Alan Walker plays.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS _


End file.
